


Puppy Tails - Madame Bushka

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future, Happy, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had made no secret of the fact he'd seen a psychic when he was young.  He'd gone to Blackpool on a stag do when he was in his twenties and done it for a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Madame Bushka

John had made no secret of the fact he'd seen a psychic when he was young. He'd gone to Blackpool on a stag do when he was in his twenties and done it for a laugh. Madame Bushka was her name, a Romany gypsy. John still kept the tape the she'd made and listened to it occasionally. Sherlock had listened, amused at the idiocy of it all. But sometimes late at night when he couldn't sleep, when John was laying safely next to him he replayed it in his mind. The gypsy was clever, possibly more clever than Sherlock, and it bothered him that she could know these things and he didn't.

"You will see a great war, where sand and sun will be your enemies. The steel wind will bring you home, but not before you have become the good man you are destined to be." Madame Bushka said. Sherlock could imagine the look of confusion on John's face and smiled to himself.

"What about a girl?" John asked, Sherlock could feel his heart do something rather unpleasant in his chest when he heard those words.

"I see someone, they're hidden as if under a cloak. Hiding in many ways. They will not be what you expect. But you will be happy, so very happy if you chose this path."

"What about kids? Will I have any?" John asked.

"A boy and a girl. Your son will not be of your blood, and will remain youthful. I can see his spirit. A bright, golden, shining star like the sun. He's playful and happy. He will adore you, and you will adore him in return." Sherlock could feel Gladstone stretch on the end of the bed. Madame Bushka was talking about him he was sure.

"And my daughter?" John asked.

"You daughter is further away, her spirit still forming. She will come to you later in life. She is made from you, but not all of your true love." 

"I don't understand?" John said quietly. "How does that work?"

"I don't know. This is unusual, you are an unusual man." Madame Bushka replied. "Blue! Pale blue like the sky in winter, a tiny spark of light in what once was dark. Perfect and beautiful."

Sherlock fell asleep with the image in his head. It was strange. He knew he would have to find out more about this woman.

*****

"Where are you going?" John groaned his hair mussed from sleep.

"Out." Sherlock said buttoning his shirt. John rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Take Gladstone with you. I'm going to be at the surgery all day." John pulled the covers down. "It's bloody cold. Take his winter coat with you too." Sherlock sighed, his trip to Blackpool wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought.

"We might be some time John." Sherlock said sweeping Gladstone up in his arms.

*****

"Gladstone, let me put your seatbelt on." Sherlock groaned as Gladstone wriggled with excitement. Uncle Sherlock and him were going for a ride in a car. He loved going for rides in cars so much, especially when his uncle was driving. "We're going to be in the car for a long time so let me know if you need a wee." Sherlock patted Gladstone on the head, seeing what he thought was recognition in the big brown eyes. "Good boy."

*****

Five hours and six comfort breaks later they finally reached their destination, Blackpool.

"Come on then Gladstone. Time to see Madame Bushka." Sherlock put the puppy under his coat. Blackpool in November was chillier than he'd thought. They quickly made their way up the Promenade and turned into Watson Road, odd Sherlock thought as he made his way to Madame Bushkas home. 

Just past the Pleasure Beach was a house, turned into two flats the first floor adjacent with the road the ground floor down a set of stairs. He slowly made his way down to the dark ground floor flat.

"Hello." A woman said as the front door opened. "I've been waiting for you."

*****

Sherlock sat in the warm sitting room of Madam Bushkas house, a hot cup of tea in his hand. He watched as Madame Bushka fed Gladstone a warm sausage.

"Odd that he's just like his other father isn't it, kind and happy. But we are all blessed with the children we receive. Even if they're not human." Madame Bushka laughed a warm smile on her face

"You remember his father." Sherlock said sceptically.

"I do, and you have trust issues. I don't blame you there are a lot of fakes preying on people out there." She said as Sherlock frowned.

"Tell me how you knew all of those things." Sherlock said sternly. "What do you see that I don't?"

"I don't know." She said looking down at her hands. "It's as if someone whispers, and blows images into my head."

"Not possible." Sherlock said putting his cup of tea down on the table.

"You are a man of science, if you cannot see it, it doesn't exist. I've never asked you to believe what I say, just listen and make of it what you will."

"Tell me, something you think will impress me." Sherlock said, Madame Bushka grinned.

"That's not what I do." Madame Bushka said as Sherlock picked Gladstone up and put him on his knee.

"No." Sherlock said triumphantly. "It's not."

"You can't hide your secret from him much longer." Madam Bushka said sadly. "It will hurt you if you don't do something about it."

"What!" Sherlock snapped.

"I can observe too." Madame Bushka said. "I smell the mints on your breath, and what's underneath. He's a doctor, he will notice." Sherlock gulped. "You're tired too and good at hiding it."

"Stop. I'm fine, everything's fine." Sherlock could feel himself trembling, even Mycroft hadn't noticed, or smelled the acetone on his breath.

"Do you want him to be happy?" She asked taking his hand in hers. Sherlock nodded feeling drained. "You need to let him help you." Sherlock slouched back into the chair.

"I'm going to loose him anyway." Sherlock sniffed. "I'm not his true love. He's going to have a daughter, and if you hadn't noticed I'm a man."

"I thought you didn't believe in psychics? I also thought you were a man of science." Madame Bushka laughed. "Your daughter, the one that you will share with your love is not made from you, but is still of your blood. Think about it." A smile spread across Sherlock's face. "Someone you love will give you a gift, but she'll only do it when she feels you're ready."

"Can you see our daughter?" Sherlock asked his eyes glazed.

"Yes. She has your mind and your love's heart. She sparkles like spun glass." Madame Bushka said. "Now go, take breaks on your drive home, and tell him or I will know." Sherlock stood and hugged Madame Bushka.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled.

*****

John flicked the telly over. It was gone 10pm and Sherlock had been out over fourteen hours. He heard the front door open and Gladstone's excited steps on the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been." He said as Sherlock entered holding a stick of rock. 

"Blackpool." Sherlock said looking down at Gladstone who was eating the dinner his dad had put down for him.

"Oh." John said looking confused. Sherlock sat down on the sofa next to him, being careful not to breath in his direction.

"There's something I need to tell you." Sherlock said struggling, he'd denied it even when his private doctor, the one that Mycroft didn't know about told him. "I'm diabetic John." John sat bolt upright.

"What the fu.. God why the hell didn't I notice." John grabbed Sherlock's hand. "That's it I'm making you eat properly if it kills me. And.." He said snatching the stick of rock out of Sherlock's hands. "You're not eating this."

"It's for you anyway." Sherlock smiled. 

"I love you Sherlock, don't keep secrets from me." John said concern in his eyes as he ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock smiled his eyes turning misty. Just one more secret he thought. Although more of a surprise for when they were ready.


End file.
